


Xayah and the feels

by ThatLewdWriter



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bar, F/F, Futanari, Lighthearted, Old Lore, Porn with Feelings, Xayah's a bit salty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLewdWriter/pseuds/ThatLewdWriter
Summary: Anonymous Commission, Futanari Xayah x Riven. A more love-y story.Xayah just lost a Rift game, and lost it bad. Now she's in a bar, drinking, while Rakan runs around chasing the waitresses, and the enemy toplaner, Riven, is sitting across from her. If Riven would just get lost she could have some peace and quiet, and so Xayah decides not to indulge her.She proceeds to indulge her, and gets hit with the feels at some point along the way.





	Xayah and the feels

* * *

 

Rakan was a good guy, and a really great friend, really, but he was strikingly simple. His idea of cheering up was a rambunctious tavern party, but that was not what Xayah wanted, and though she told him, he was too oblivious to get the hint. He had even hired less-than-reputable serving girls, and sure, while Xayah often joked around with him about how the ladies of the League looked like little more than expensive strippers, that did not mean she wanted  _ actual  _ strippers. 

_ Rakan, nice as he is, just isn’t the sharpest tool in the shed,  _ Xayah thought, long fingers curled around the drink in her hand. He was, at present, hopping around in the back, showing off like the showbird he was and Xayah decidedly was not. At least he was trying to cheer her up, and though he was clearly getting far more fun out of it than she was, it was still a nice enough gesture that it warmed her heart ever so slightly. Not nearly enough to tear her from her funk, but it was something. 

She was having a really bad day, and as she sipped from her alcoholic whatever-it-was, she mused on her terrible loss on the Summer’s Rift. It wasn’t - okay, it was her fault, and that was the entire problem. She was used to playing by herself, being the solo carry, being skilled enough and clever enough to out-play and outsmart any opponent she laned against. Rakan knew it, and supported her in every sense of the word. He acted on her initiative, her command, his movements in perfect sync with her own. Xayah used that feeling of superiority to taunt and toy with her victims, spitting out words as razor-sharp as her feathers to cut them down to size.

Not today. With Rakan on the sidelines and Xayah’s mind firmly elsewhere, she had lost the game, and lost it hard. She could find a dozen reasons why they might have lost the game so disastrously - her Jungler didn’t gank her lane all game, she was camped, her mid laner had no concept whatsoever of farming, no wards on the top side - but really, she knew that the fault was with her, and her alone. She had not played in her top shape, had made far too many mistakes, and suffered for it. While she still mustered up all the sarcasm and venom she could, hurling around blame to each of her teammates, it was just a way to deflect it from herself.

It  _ sucked _ . Xayah was never on the receiving end of her own snark, and though her team didn’t actually say anything, she could see it in their eyes. The enemy team, too, had done the same - those very same champions she so often made fun of for being low-tier trash, or using sex appeal to make up for lack of talent, had been able to effortlessly show her up and taunt her with self-satisfied smirks. No words had been necessary to bring her down; looks alone sufficed. 

_ How could those over-sexualized talentless hacks mock me?  _ Xayah took another drink from her glass, and clicked her tongue. Rakan was still dancing around, totally forgetting that he was supposed to be cheering her up, and not playing around with the promiscuous servers.  _ Next time,  I’ll - Next time… _

She scoffed, and set her chin in her hand. No one approached her the entire time - Xayah was not the most friendly looking at the best of times, and in her internally-fuming, self-deprecating state, she was entirely unapproachable. Even the girls Rakan had paid to be there would not make the attempt, and the other Champions that celebrated in the usual tavern style did not care to speak with her. That suited her just fine; she was used to being alone, and used the peace of mind to run over every mistake and bad decision she had made during the disastrous game.

Naturally, in the usual manner of something going right after a bad day, her relatively blissful silence was ruined when someone decided to slide into her booth and sit across from her. Xayah, at first, thought it was mistake, and sent the newcomer a particularly withering glare, but when they just stared back, she got annoyed.

“Riven,” Xayah started, voice low, “I’d suggest finding somewhere else to sit.” 

_ Riven,  _ Xayah thought bitterly, _ of course it has to be her. Riven, the enemy toplaner, the one that so totally decimated my so-called teammate and did the most damage in the damn game. Great.  _

Riven also had a drink in her hand, but only sipped at it sparingly, in direct contrast to the Vastayan. “I don’t know. This spot’s nice.”

“I’m in no mood to chat.” Xayah took another sip of her drink, smacking her lips at the bitter taste. It tasted rather bad, if she was being truthful, but she reasoned that it made sense with her current state of mind. That, and she really didn’t want to get up and order a different one.

“It might make you feel better,” Riven offered softly. “You don’t seem to be enjoying the festivities very much, after all.”

“Really now.” Xayah’s tone was totally dry. “I can’t imagine why.”

Riven opened her mouth, closed it, and took a careful sip of her own drink. “I wanted to say that you played well today. It was -”

Xayah burst out laughing, but she quickly got it under wraps as people turned to stare. “Played well?”

Riven blinked. “Yeah. It was a tough game, and I could see that you and your support didn’t mesh well. You guys played it real close, and it was only a near loss.”

Xayah looked at Riven blankly. “I don’t… that’s silly. We lost.  _ I  _ lost. It was horrible.”

“I don’t know. I mean, there could have been better plays, for sure, but it certainly wasn’t all on you.”

Xayah stared at Riven, her eyes boring into the brilliant red ones of the Noxian. She searched her face for something, though she did not know what, while her mind churned in thought. The two had never really spoken often, though they often played alongside each other, and Xayah knew that Riven was a skilled champion and an honest person. Lying was not in her nature, nor in her best interests at the present. 

She took another drink, and settled into her seat. “Whatever. It’s done, and I lost.”

“It was an unimportant game.”

“All games are worth winning. Every loss counts.”

“Yes, but.” Riven looked meaningfully at her, and Xayah swallowed roughly. “There’s always a chance for a bigger comeback.”

“I - sure, I guess,” Xayah admitted, and frowned into her cup. She was not sure what to say, now; she still was not happy or content, but Riven was strong, and had fought off her own losses before and come out better for it. Xayah felt more than a little silly pressing the issue, and, yeah, Riven was right - it was pretty insignificant. 

The two were silent for a long moment. Xayah was a little unsure of what to say, and Riven seemed more than fine with simply not talking at all. It was something that she had noticed about the white-haired Noxian before - she was quiet, and calm, very much the opposite of Rakan. While the silence made her wistful for her fellow Vastayan, she very much enjoyed the peaceful quiet - well, relatively peaceful silence, considering the loudness of the tavern patrons - and Riven seemed to, as well.

“You, ah, really thought I played well?” Xayah’s words came out almost tentatively. She wasn’t sure why she was asking Riven about her plays, as they occupied two very different lanes and roles, but she wanted to know more about what this woman with vivid red eyes thought.

Riven nodded. “You played admirably. Despite being behind, you put up a great fight, and tried your best.”

Xayah’s lips curved. “My best, huh. I lost us the game.”

“Again, it wasn’t all your fault.” Riven looked off to the side, and then smiled softly. “Well, I don’t think sneering at your team the whole time was a great strategy, but…”

Xayah smiled ruefully. “That’s just how I am.”

“I know; I like that about you. It simply seems like a poor stra -”

“You what?”

“What?”

“You said you  _ like  _ that about me?”

“Yes. I find your jokes amusing. It’s like the humour we had back in the Noxian Legions, but less… dark, I suppose.”

“It’s sarcasm. I’m sarcastic.”

“Sarcasm is funny.”

Xayah blinked at Riven. She was suddenly very unsure with the softly smiling woman sitting in front of her, looking hard-worn from the world, but not beaten down by it. It was admirable, but more than that, her words made Xayah feel a little bit warmer inside. It was strange, as Xayah normally was stuck in funks like this for long stretches at a time, but she now she simply wanted to giggle.

And Xayah did  _ not  _ giggle.

“Dry humour is not funny,” Xayah told the other woman, her voice as flat she could manage. It was true, or so she believed - Rakan told her that all the time. He was used to proper jokes, he said, not her attempts at such. 

“It wouldn’t be called humour, then,” Riven said softly, and Xayah giggled.

She covered her mouth with her hands, and Riven raised a single white eyebrow. “You have a nice laugh,” she murmured, and took another sip from her glass. “Musical, almost.”

“I’m a bird Vastayan. Of course it’s musical.”

This time Riven laughed, and Xayah found that her face was far hotter than normal. She touched her cheek, feeling the heat, and could very well imagine the redness - though she hoped it was from the alcohol she had consumed, and not from something so silly as embarrassment. Xayah normally had no care for silly things like this - for talking with other champions who really did not matter to her - but this time there was something else. 

She leaned forwards over the table, and smirked at the white-haired woman. If there was one thing that Xayah genuinely liked it was being complimented, and she wondered if Riven had any more in store for her. And, perhaps, if Xayah was lucky, she’d get free drinks for the rest of the night. It was, at least, proving to be more entertaining than she thought, and was already taking the worst edge of her mood. 

Pushing her now empty glass forwards, Xayah smirked, and tapped the rim. “If you want to keep sweet-talking me, I demand a better drink.”

Riven looked hesitant for a brief instant, before her lips twitched upwards. “I can certainly help with that.”

 

* * *

 

Xayah was not sure at what point, exactly, she and Riven had stumbled upstairs, but with the white-haired woman’s lips on her own, sucking hard on the rose-red flesh, she was having trouble thinking. She wanted to blame it on the alcohol, as she may have had too much, but then there was also the fact that Riven had just been so nice and charming and generally kind that Xayah really did not want to part ways with her. She did not want to think about that, though - feelings weren’t something she got into. Instead, she focused on the warm hands questing around her slender frame, and the hot lips on her own.

Riven was not exactly insistent, or even rough, and kissed Xayah with surprising softness and shocking passion. It was the Vastayan that did the roughest motions, all but smashing their mouths together in steaming hot kisses and the eager locking of plush lips. Riven took it and ran with it, far slower and deviously precise in her motions, and it was easy for Xayah to get lost in that. She lurched and swayed along, her body held within Riven’s strong arms, furiously suckling at the pleasingly soft lips, and absolutely not thinking about the situation itself.

Strong hands caressed her body, as is memorizing her every slight curve. Xayah had never really cared much about body type, as her own was perfect for how she lived her life and suited her in the steady beat of combat, and so it mattered little. She thought of the bustier bodies of other champions to be a liability, too, though she admired them for their perfect fuckability. Yet the way Riven carefully traced her hands along, with almost reverential movements, was extremely pleasing, and had her blood pumping with excitement. 

They crashed into the room Rakan had rented her, and barely closed the door behind them. They were a tangle of limbs and constantly moving heads, and gentle, breathy gasps. Xayah swung her partner around and tossed her down onto the luxurious bed  - Rakan knew to only get her the very best of rooms - and urged her tongue into the Noxian’s mouth. It accept her in without hesitation, and Xayah plunged her tongue into the warm, receptive mouth. It was different than the Vastayan was used to; most others would fight with the pink muscle, while some were passive and did nothing.

Riven was different. Her tongue danced along with Xayah’s moving in a perfect rhythm as they both explored the wet caverns of the other. It was intoxicating, and she could almost drown in the incredible tastes and sensations of their tongues slipping over one another, tracing over textured walls and tensed muscles, further pulling the Vastayan into the kiss. She did not normally kiss with passion; it was simply a way to mark her lover and maintain a bit of dominance, but not here, and not with Riven. Something was totally different, and Xayah did not want to think about what it could be.

The Noxian pulled back first, and stared into Xayah’s eyes intently. Her lips were parted ever so slightly, the silky-soft pink looking tantalizing, and the bird-woman had to physically stop herself from diving in for another kiss. Riven’s hand pulled away from a svelte hip to cup Xayah’s pointed chin, caressing her face carefully, and Xayah shuddered. Her dick strained within her bound skirt, eager to satisfy itself within the woman’s body, and that need was wearing at her.

“I can feel you,” Riven murmured, and pressed her hand to the hidden hardness within Xayah’s skirt. Her hand pressed down lightly, and the Vastayan’s hips rolled of their own volition to better feel that teasing touch. “You’re so hard for me.”

Xayah blushed, and gave Riven flustered grin. The Exile was showing more initiative than Xayah was expecting, and it momentarily threw her off. “I am. I’m going to unwrap you like a present, and then you can put that mouth to good use on me.” She knew that most girls needed to start her off with a blowjob, as she was far too long and large to fit in properly without the lubrication, or the mental readiness they needed to take her on. 

“Then what are you waiting for?” Riven asked coyly, and removed both her hands and began to undo the cloth bindings around her chest. Xayah blinked in response, before quickly realizing that the woman beneath her was just as ready for this as she was. 

Xayah laughed below her voice, and her deft hands took the place of Riven’s broader, rougher hands. With far more skill and far quicker movements she peeled away the layers of white binding, freeing up inch after tantalizing inch of Riven’s bronzed flesh to her greedy eyes. She was far more muscular than Xayah was, thin but with visible definition along her arms and torso, and she loved the way it felt beneath her working hands. 

Riven leaned up and captured Xayah’s lips in a sudden, passionate kiss, that left the avian-woman breathless. The Noxian sat up further, her tan breasts bouncing with the motions, and she worked at Xayah’s skirt with furious fingers. The two tossed clothing away into forgotten corners of the room, until the Vastayan’s burning desires took control of her, and she pushed Riven back down onto the bed. The white-haired woman’s strength was easy to feel beneath her palms, and Xayah knew that in any unwilling circumstance she’d never be able to manhandle her as she was doing.

Yet Riven seemed more than fine with it, and mewled softly as Xayah trailed her lips across her sculpted body. Xayah’s cock ached as it hung down from her narrow hips, already at it maximum length and throbbing for attention that only a woman could provide. It prodded against Riven’s perfectly formed thighs, creeping closer to her steaming core even as the Vastayan’s mouth left sloppy marks on her soft tits. Further she travelled, quickly sweeping a rosy nipple into her mouth, before going upwards, back towards her face.

“I don’t want to wait,” Riven told her, eyes glancing at the gap between their bodies, and the heavy cock between the bird-woman’s legs. “I want it inside me.”

There was no hesitation on Xayah’s part. Her cock nudged against the woman’s fleshy folds, and another shudder ran through her body. Hot liquid slathered her drooling cock-head, and as she pressed in harder, the sopping folds easily gave way to her crusading cock. Xayah realized that Riven’s pussy was absolutely drenched, ready and eager for all ten inches of her bird-cock, and she did not know whether to be amazed or amused. Normally it took time and effort, but with nary a squeak of discomfort her fat, swollen crown pierced the woman’s swollen petals and entered the tight warmth of her cunt.

Riven groaned low, her face inches away from Xayah’s own. Xayah could only smile as she pushed into the soft, pink tunnel, relishing in the tightness and warmth that bathed her girth. Her mouth nipped and kissed along the Noxian’s neck as her hips pushed down, sinking her girlcock deeper inside the perfect body beneath her - each movement she made was rewarded with whimpering moans from the white-haired warrior, who did not protest the monstrous rod trying to barrel into her tight pussy.

The glorious tightness and liquid-soaked wetness of the Noxian’s slit drove Xayah to sink herself down to the base, without stopping for rest or to better accommodate herself within. Riven did not reject her advances either, and very willingly spread her legs and wrapped them around the wiry woman’s waist, pulling her in deeper. The soaked cunt took her broad length until it just could not go any further, stopped by the natural, fleshy barrier at the end, and Xayah was left groaning as she bottomed out into the steaming hot sheath.

She left marks along Riven’s tender neck - wet, sloppy patches of saliva, the imprints of faint lip gloss, and the reddening of overworked skin. Xayah loved the taste of her skin beneath her mouth, and liked the way the white-haired soldier squirmed as she was impaled on her slick length. She had not even started moving yet, and it was already a glorious, delightful feeling that far and away surpassed anything Xayah had felt before.

Her hips drew back, cock scraping against the pink walls that gripped her so tightly, giving herself some room to maneuver. Riven’s legs had her in a firm lock, making her attempts to fuck difficult, but Xayah was intent on what she was doing. She moved quick and shallow at first, drawing her svelte waist back before plunging in, working in small nudges and prods. The two melded together in a rippling motion, the Vastayan’s heavy cock never any more than half way out of the gripping petals, constantly pulled back in by Riven’s limbs and the incredible sensations of her gushing cunt.

Xayah’s body settled down onto the warrior’s, face buried in the crook of her neck as her hips undulated and buried her girldick into the narrow tunnel between her legs. The fat head of her long cock mashed repeatedly against Riven’s innermost barrier, which drew out long moans from the white-haired lady, and had Xayah hiss pleasurably into the Noxian’s elegant neck. The closeness of their bodies was filling her mind with strange, heady emotions, strong and intense enough to get lost in.

Her lips drew close to Riven’s ear, and she had to refrain from nipping at it. “You’re so wet,” she husked, voice low and charged. “How badly did you want this?”

“A lot,” Riven admitted, pulled Xayah deeper within her. “F-for a while.”

A frown passed over Xayah’s face as she pondered the words, but between the movements of her hips and the body pressing against her own it was difficult. So, instead, she focused on working her cock in and out of the soaked slit, using even and forceful thrusts. Within Riven’s embrace there were no great sweeping movements, but the closeness of their bodies and the sheer intimacy of it was more than worth the trade - the Noxian’s well-formed breasts, soft and round, pushed into Xayah’s much smaller pair, while the muscles of her body could be felt in every ecstatic squirm and eager wiggle.

“So good,” Riven sighed, kissing along Xayah’s jawline as the Vastayan focused on drilling her girthy prick into the woman’s core. Her velvety pink insides squished wetly with each push, juices slurping outwards in lewd noises as they were forced free of the vacuum-like seal. Xayah’s heavy balls slapped wetly against the crease of the Noxian’s rounded ass, and the woman’s wetness leaked down and over the swollen sack. 

Xayah’s voice came out low and raw, a throaty husk into Riven’s ears.“You’re absolutely gorgeous,” she half-whispered, working her huge cock in and out, in and out, “and you fit my cock perfectly.”

She moved a bit faster, and their hips connected and smacked with muffled noises. Groans came out louder, grunts came out more frequently, and their nethers smashed together in liquidy pops and squelching noises. Vivid pink folds trembled as they absorbed repeated hits; the shallow thrusts lacked momentum, but made up for it with sheer intensity and needy desire, and Riven’s inner walls fluttered around the fat girth as it hilted right up against her shaking womb. 

Xayah’s breathing was ragged with strain, but her words purred into Riven’s ear in a steady stream of compliments and praises, while Riven’s arms hung around her neck and strong legs pulled the avian in, aiding her thrusts and ensuring that glorious cock made it all the way in. Her body was fully smothered by the Vastayan, but Xayah was light, and the weight troubled neither; their sex was quick and eager, bodies rippling together in unison, tender pussy walls stretching and accepting nearly a foot of rock-hard dick-meat.

Not matter how she tried to hold on, Xayah knew she could not hold on for much longer. The sex was too intense, their bodies too close, Riven too pretty to look at, and the Vastayan was going to cum. She was not so foolish to cum inside, but it was a challenge to leave the suction-like grip of Riven’s cunt, and her strong, clinging arms. It felt far too good to vacate regardless, and Xayah knew it would be dangerously easy to let go and force out a load into the accepting warmth surrounding her aching prick.

“I’m close,” Xayah breathed out, her voice little more than a soft purr, “Baby, let me -”

“It’s fine,” Riven urged. “It’s safe for me - please, I want this -”

The words were all Xayah needed. She had no desire to pull out, now, and simply collapsed into her arms, content in the warmth and closeness of her well-muscled body. Her cock pulsated as she made tiny, small movements, seeking just a bit more pleasure before she unloaded. She made no effort to stop moving even as she came, her rod pumping out ropes of sticky-hot semen even as her cock plunged in and out of the wet snatch. Each movement coaxed out yet more sperm, spilling up against the warrior’s cervix and flooding outwards into the crevices of her soft, pink cunt.

Xayah trembled, bird-like legs digging into the plush bedding as her balls rose up and emptied out their entire load into Riven. The semen oozed out of the gaps in her open, swollen folds, tainting the pink with streaks of white, but most stayed lodged inside around the thick slab of dick-meat. Riven’s body was like a steady rock during a storm, and Xayah clung tightly onto her as she released every drop of pent-up jizz contained within her swollen nutsack. 

“That was - That was incredible,” Xayah admitted, resting on Riven’s body in the sweaty, post-orgasmic afterglow. Her dull red hair clung to her forehead, matted down tightly as a result of her exertions. “Was it good for you, too?”

“It was,” Riven agreed, and smiled tenderly at Xayah. Her red eyes were unfocused, pleasure clearly visible, but she was still able to fix the Vastayan with a potent look that had her confused. 

She cleared her throat, and tried to inflect some sarcasm into her husky voice. “You seemed very eager for it.”

Riven looked to the side. “I - well, I did. I’ve wanted you for a while, actually.”

Xayah froze up, their bodies still linked together, cum hot around her prick. It was an odd situation, and Xayah’s mind was blank. “You… have?”

Riven looked almost sheepish, and that alone kept Xayah from doing something silly like leaving. “I’ve always liked you, Xayah, but you looked so sad tonight that -”

She was silenced by Xayah’s lip, which pressed softly against her own. Xayah’s mind was ablaze with weird thoughts and strange emotions, but it felt so damn right in that moment that all those treacherous ideas could go to hell. Maybe it was a mind addled by alcohol (she doubted it), or the pleasure-haze of sex (Xayah knew how that felt, and this wasn’t that), but it just seemed  _ right  _ in every way.

The kiss deepened, and their bodies moved against each other in similar movements to their lovemaking. At some point Xayah’s cock slipped free, leaving her cum to drip free of Riven’s overstuff cunt, her belly ever so slightly inflated under the sheer weight of thick semen poured into her. It was an unimportant side-note for the two of them, as they were fully focused on mashing their velvet-like lips together in a passionate display, tongue prodding and fitting neatly against one another. 

Riven sat up, collecting Xayah’s sweaty body in her arms, and pulled off the last article of clothing on the Vastayan’s body. The shirt hit the floor, and Riven eagerly ran her hands over marble-like flesh, so stark in contrast to her own. Her palms traced over Xayah’s small breasts, barely handfuls in comparison to Riven’s own, but still slotting neatly into the woman’s hands. The way she caressed Xayah made the avian woman shiver in a way so very unlike her, but it was not at all unwelcome.

Xayah was only really able to see Riven’s shock of white hair as her head moved down, lips only just touching the toned body that carried hints of softness. She was going down, farther down than Xayah expected, worshiping the Vastyan’s body with her silky lips and teasing flicks of her tongue.

“I don’t know if I can go again,” Xayah admitted to the woman going down on her. Normally Xayah was able to last for a while, but the intimate lovemaking had been just too explosive and overwhelming that she was spent in a single round. It wasn’t her best performance, and she was unsure of her ability to continue.

“Let me take care of you,” Riven said, voice low. Her lips traced along Xayah’s trim abdomen, worked into fitness after long hours of gruelling fighting, and made her appreciation clear with every slurping lick. “Please.”

“Go for it, sweetie,” Xayah allowed, face flushed, biting one of her full, red lips with a sharp tooth. Her voice caught in her throat when Riven carefully licked the head of her swollen cock-head, sweeping up the layers of gooey cum that still clung to it. The slab of girl-meat had softened somewhat after the first, explosive orgasm, but it was still long and hard enough to pose a serious challenge to anyone - but not Riven, it seemed, who went down on it with gusto.

Her tongue swept out and collected white cum, polishing the girl-dick with lewd licks and slurps. She was calm and precise, very much like her combat style, and attacked the girthy shaft from every angle possible to clean it of the liquid that coated it. She seemed not to care that she was swallowing thick, salty fluid, nor her own juices, and it all went into her eager mouth as she slurped along. Saliva mingled with the streaky fluid that remained after her tongue passed over, which covered Xayah’s cock in a lewd glaze.

Riven paused for a breath, and then continued in her lewd work, wrapping her lips around the bulging sides and dragging her plush cushions down to the base. Saliva dripped and flowed down the shaft as she moved, stray droplets flinging onto her sweaty face and tenacious strands of sticky cum attaching themselves around her mouth. Periodically Riven would suck the over-abundant liquidity mess into her mouth, leaving a slick, clean canvas for her mouth and tongue to work upon.

Under the ministrations of such a skilled tongue, Xayah’s cock quickly filled out and swelled back to its full, tremendous length. But Riven was not just content to get the Vastayan’s cock hard again, and slobbered her way across the broad, fleshy slab, and down to her aching balls. Saliva dripped free from her lips as she took even breaths, pacing herself as she licked and kissed, and swept her tongue along the large, rounded orbs. Riven was perfectly eager to take one into her mouth and suck hard, surrounding the tender ball in the damp warmth of her mouth, and pulling away at it with gentle slurping motions

Xayah gasped and shivered as Riven moved between both balls. She could not see much of Riven’s face, and had to content herself with staring at the woman’s slim, but muscular back, which rippled with the movements of her torso. At some point her hand had buried itself in the white head before her, and her fingers stroked the admirably smooth hair. She had no need to push down and force Riven to take more cock within her mouth, as she was doing it all of her own volition, and so the Vastayan contented herself by luxuriating in the incredible sensations emanating from her dick and the wonderful sight before her.

Her dick bobbed lightly as Riven pressed her lips against the underside of her throbbing behemoth, and the woman looked up and met Xayah’s eyes. In any other situation Xayah would probably have laughed, commented on the sheer lewdness of the situation - a girl meeting her eyes, with a massive stick of dick in the way - but when those strong, red eyes captured her own, she was left speechless. A spark of desire surged through her, and though her dick was painfully stiff, she desperately wanted to make love to Riven again, and again, until she could not go any longer. 

She was at the mercy of the woman who’s mouth was around her cock, and she could not force herself onto her if she did not wish it so. Riven’s eyes stayed locked on hers as she slurped away, sucking in ropes of saliva mingled with gooey cum, her tongue caressing the throbbing crown with tiny flicks of her pink tongue. As her mouth went to work her body rose up and moved forwards, edging into Xayah’s lap, gaining territory, and all the while she slurped away at the gargantuan slab of girl-cock and kept her eyes firmly trained on the other.

Finally, Riven pushed Xayah down, much like Vastayan had done earlier, and set herself on top of the narrow avian-woman. The pulsating rod settled behind her body, in the crevice of her ass, while her leaking pussy dribbled a sloppy mixture onto marble-like flesh. Xayah ran her tongue across her lips as she admired the woman sitting on top of her, who did so without a trace of dominance but looking entirely sexy due to her physique and clear strength. Xayah never let anyone else take the reins, but here and now it felt natural and proper. 

The Exile ground her hips forwards, massaging Xayah’s cock between the tight globes of her ass, while grinding her own clit hard. When she finally raised her ample hips and dragged the cock along the swollen pink of her cunt. The Vastayan was eager and ready to plunge back within the liquid warmth of her dripping slit, but Riven merely smiled down at her and moved the pulsating cock-head further backwards. She was surprised yet again when her pillar of girl-meat poked at the warrior’s rear entrance, away from the nether lips that still leaked clear fluids down. 

“This’ll be a first,” Xayah said, with a touch of laughter. Riven settled herself backwards, and the fat cock-head pressed insistently into her second entrance. It was slow going -far slower than before, and she was unsure if the Noxian could even take her, but the fact that she was so clearly trying was heartwarming. 

“Mine, too,” Riven told her, steadily moving backwards onto the stiff pole. Her rosebud allowed the  saliva-drenched cock inside, and soon several inches of her thick meat was inside her rear. Xayah had to bite her lip hard enough to draw blood as she tried to hold on to herself - it was already far tighter than she had expected, and the few inches of her length buried within were squeezed hard by something resembling a vice. “Together, then.” 

Halfway inside, Xayah yelped at the immeasurable tightness. She could not say it was better or worse than the Noxian’s pink pussy, but different, and she enjoyed it all the same. Moving was difficult, however. Inner walls clamped down with an iron grip around her fat dick, refusing to let it move without scraping and rubbing the ridged walls, and it was a real effort to sink further within. If they weren’t both working in concert, it would have proven an extremely difficult task.

Riven grimaced in a mixture of pain and pleasure as she nearly took the cock down to the base, but halted. She took deep, even breaths, before starting to rise back up. The walls of her rear end pulled and gripped tightly onto the rock-hard slab of dick-meat as it escaped, and the ridged walls rubbed the sensitive dick-flesh with every inch that left. Her bulging cockhead snagged on plush walls and pink nooks, far too large to merely slide out, and it refused to pop free when Riven’s ample hips reached their peak.

The Noxian had no intention of removing the cock, and simply dropped back down, going a little bit faster. With each movement her asshole grew more accustomed to the huge, invading prick, and was forcibly stretched to better accommodate it. The heavy cock-head led the way, acting like a battering ram as it penetrated deep into her hot guts and forcing a path for every slick, meaty inch of cock that followed. It was like a bulge in Riven’s intestines, a knot in her rear, and she panted out soft moans each time it went just that tiny bit deeper.

“F-fuck,” Riven groaned, eyes squeezed tight as she descended. Her ass gobbled up all ten inches of thick, throbbing girlmeat, her snatch still oozing cum-and-juices in sympathetic pleasure. 

“Yeah,” Xayah murmured, moving her hips in a staccato beat. There was never a moment when she wasn’t moving her narrow hips and shoving her immense length inside the girl’s fluttering warmth, feeling the vice-like walls clamp down hard in protest to the girth that forced them aside. Her rising hips carried just enough force to jam her prick within without too much trouble, though Xayah’s limbs ached from her position as she tried to fuck upwards. Even then, the sparks of pleasure that filled her body made up for any amount of strain.

Riven panted heavily, never quite outright moaning, but with soft sighs and laden breathes of pleasure. Her ass slammed down with heavy strokes, filling the room with loud, echoing claps. Flesh grew sore under each tremendous drop of her hips, her tight ass and strong thighs flexing hard as she fucked herself along Xayah’s fat pole. Her modest breasts jiggled, tan skin moving in visually appealing ways as the momentum of her body had them ripple outwards. 

Xayah reached out and grabbed one, firmly massaging the doughy flesh that easily filled her hand. She groaned appreciatively, both for the raw sex appeal of Riven’s body, and the feel of her ass around her cock. She was totally lost in the intoxicating emotion of the moment, simply thrusting away, drilling into the tightest hole she’d ever experienced and running her palms along the sculpted body born from years of military training; the sounds of their rapidly connecting flesh was just as musical as Xayah’s own moans.

“This - This is so perfect,” Xayah groaned, her husky voice just barely audible. “This is - I’ve never -”

Riven halted her movements, hips flush against Xayah’s crotch, her log of cock jammed right up her read end, and leaned down. She softly kissed Xayah on the lips, nothing but a quick, sweet point of contact, before whispering, “I know.”

She drew away again, full tits bobbing and abdominals working beneath the skin, and she resumed her movements. Xayah was stunned - a state of mind that seemed to infuse every aspect of their encounter -  but still coherent enough to use the change of position to her advantage. Before Riven could move all the way back up Xayah adjusted her awkwardly bent, bird-legs, and used the added leverage to saw her hips at a blistering pace. Far faster than before, and at a speed that Riven was clearly not expecting, and the Exile shrieked out a series of pleasure-soaked moans.

Skin clapped loudly at each brief contact, with stinging red marks the only thing left over. The Vastayan’s fat, throbbing prick slammed deeply into Riven’s ass, forcing the clamping walls to part and take her veiny, pulsating girl-meat. Every bit of the Exile’s depths were plumbed by cock, every ridge, crook, and cranny scraped by the bludgeoning crown. Xayah’s face was a mask of concentration as she fucked, red hair clinging to her hot, sweaty skin, lips parted and teeth clenched tight as she worked her hips and fucked the gorgeous body hovering over her.

Riven groaned, back arched, breasts thrust outwards proudly. Her hands rested on her own thighs, digging into sun-kissed skin as if to keep hold of herself. Her ass still moved, but at ragged and irregular intervals, briefly aiding in getting Xayah’s slab deep within her. Walls were stretched wider than they had any right to be as ten inches of impossibly girthy meat hilted within them time and time again, but both of them derived great pleasure from the rough, passionate sex, and so any current pains were totally forgotten.

Xayah felt a familiar burn in her balls, and a fire in her loins; she would not last much longer, and that knowledge added a desperate edge to her already fast and needy movements. The bed squeaked under their lovemaking, silky bed sheets twirling and tangling around them as Xayah’s hips pumped relentlessly. Riven whimpered, hands tightening, twitching her thighs and tightening them around the Vastayan’s waist. Her wet pussy left a sloppy trail as it rubbed against smooth skin, the force of their sex constantly pushing the swollen folds along providing a stream of pleasure for the needy Noxian.

The Noxian’s body shivered violently, shaking on top of Xayah’s pole. Those motions alone were enough to set off Xayah’s second orgasm, for the woman’s asshole tightened from the contractions of her body. She groaned loudly as her cock throbbed and spat out a second load of cum, balls rising up and tightening, forcing ropes of sticky-hot semen up the twitching girl-cock. Even as Riven seemed to have reached her own peak ropes of semen painted her intestines, layering them in steaming-hot white fluids. Each throb of her meat was met by the contracting grip of her anus, but that did not stop the creamy load from filling every corner of her pink innards.

Riven breathed hard and fast, muscles tight as she very clearly tried to ride out her own pleasurable release. With every one of her strong muscles contracted and tightened, he had Xayah’s body in a firm lock with just her thighs; the Vastayan could not move until the last waves of incredible delight passed over her body, and she was capable of thinking correctly once more. That was not to say that Xayah did not enjoy it - the sight of Riven on top of her, reaching such a tremendous pleasure-high that she instantly locked up and lost rational thought, was entirely appealing to the bird-woman.

With one final sigh, Riven slipped off of Xayah and slumped down beside her, front to the soft bedding. Her modest breasts bulged out, forced to the sides by the weight of her body, and Xayah licked her lips at the sight. She had no strength for another go - her cock was red from strain and friction, coated in cum, balls sore and empty - but it was an appetizing sight for someone of her sexual appetite. 

Riven smiled at her, and those lewd thoughts were chased away. It was a soft, slight smile, entirely unlike Rakan’s boisterous grins, but it was endearing to the Vastayan. It was the kind of smile she could grow used to seeing, day after day. 

“That was amazing,” Riven muttered, sounding as she was half asleep.

“Yeah.” Xayah bit her lip, and instantly regretted it as she broke skin. “I - Riven, listen -”

Riven’s white eyebrows moved together in a slight frown, and Xayah’s heart skipped a beat at the potential to be misinterpreted. Her next words came out in a staggered rush, both from her anxiousness and laboured breathing.

“What I want to say is - and I’m sure this isn’t the right order to do things - but would you - uh - like to go out? With me. On a date.”

Riven’s frown deepened for several beats, during which Xayah could feel her heart pound against her ribs, before that soft smile returned. “I’d love that. I was going to ask you, actually, before… this.”

Xayah laughed, the same bird-like titter from earlier. “So definitely the wrong order of things.”

“I don’t regret it.” Riven’s quiet voice was firm, and strong, and Xayah loved it immensely.

“Same.” Xayah reached out with her hand and brushed a sweaty strand of snowy-white hair away from Riven’s proud face. After another moment of hesitation, she tangled her thin fingers in Riven’s much larger digits, and locked their hands together. “I… heads up, I want flowers.”

“I’ve got plenty,” Riven reassured, and let out a contented sigh. 

They were silent for a few minutes, while Xayah listened to their now steady breathing, the rise and fall of her small chest and Riven’s strong back, and the satisfied burn in her body. It was a strange sensation around them, but a good one, and Xayah wanted to experience everything that their relationship could bring.

“Wanna go again?” Riven asked, breaking the silence with an amused look.

Xayah laughed. “I don’t think I can handle another round.”

“We do have the whole day tomorrow to relax together,” Riven said, and shifted her body upwards and leaned over Xayah. She kissed the avian-woman on the mouth for a long minute, their velvet-like lips in perfect harmony, before she pulled away. “Play now, rest later. A… A date in bed, perhaps.”

“Sounds quiet. I like that.” Xayah looked into Riven’s eyes, and was nearly overwhelmed by the emotion there. “I think we should rest for a bit, before we have any more fun.”

Needless to say, the two did not sleep for the rest of the night. 

* * *

  
  



End file.
